A BoF Vacation
by Deth Apacolypse
Summary: Another something that got cooked up at 4 AM in the morning on my way to an Airport


Disclaimer - I don't own Capcom and I probably never will either. Since there the nice people who make BoF series I would like to say a big thank you for releasing this series in the US.  
  
A/E comments  
  
(Deth) - Hey people I'm back with a brand new fic for you to read. This came to me after a recent trip to my hometown of Washington DC. Well there I was taking a shower after 1 hour of sleep before going to the airport and this wacky idea just popped into my head.  
  
(Star) Please don't remind me. I still have a headache from that.  
  
(Deth) I know you stayed up all night I didn't. Well Anyways on with the Prologue OH yes this story with feature the first 4 BoF games. Meaning names might get confusing. I think I will change Ryu's name from BoF2 - 4 though so it doesn't get as confusing.  
  
ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WARNING ....... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
  
Prologue (this might get confusing)  
  
BoF 1 Crew = Bleu and Ryu  
  
Bleu slithered along the sidewalk on her way home. Stopping just briefly enough to adjust her suit coat and blouse, she started slithering home once more. Bleu was in a good mood today. After all it was the last day of classes for her. No reason to get up early to go teach classes. No need to cast high level magic on disruptive students. And no need to grade another paper on the differences between Science and Magic. She hissed at that thought in particular.  
  
She stopped slithering once more and stretched, causing several of her muscles to move into place. Sighing a bit contentedly she continues home. For once she was happy. It was a beautiful day today, no need to get up in the morning, and her and Ryu for the next two weeks on a second honeymoon.  
  
Bleu was particularly giddy on that thought and if she was capable of doing so she would have jumped up. She contented herself with a giggle and went back to her "walk" home.  
  
As she continues slithering back to their house, glad that they had a bought a house near the magic school, she thought back to that day five years ago.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
It was her 140th birthday, not that many people really noticed her age. Most thought she was no older then like twenty-four or so. Smiling at the thought she sipped her drink. "The joy of working magic I guess. Slows the aging process to where it's hardly noticeable."  
  
Well she had been sitting in one of the bars frequented by most of the collage students and recent graduates. Sure she was drinking but she was far from being drunk. She was in fact still on her first drink after an hour had passed. However, she sighed as she thought to herself about how, nobody paid her much attention. Most of the other demi-humans tended to ignore her. Mostly from the fact that naga's were very rare combinations to come across. Her fellow teachers thought she was rather boring concentrating more on her work then on having fun. For Bleu it was always like that. She found her work to be fun.  
  
"Is something wrong Mrs. Wisdon?" came a warm gentle voice from behind her.  
  
Bleu then turned quickly in her seat to see who had spoken. With a small amount of shock it turned out to be Ryu. Ryu had been a student of her several years back. He was maybe 21 now and a very accomplished computer engineer working on the best computers in the world. That was the joy of looking twenty-ish. She could look at younger guys and not get yelled at. Although for the magicians it wasn't frowned upon or even questioned even though they were mostly older then dirt. The reason being was because they did live such long lives.  
  
"Ryu, please just call me Bleu. I'm not your teacher anymore." Bleu says as she lifts her glass to her lips taking a slow sip from the crystalline glass.  
  
"Well then Bleu, what's wrong. You seem a little depressed tonight." Taking the seat next her; he orders a glass of root beer.  
  
"Maternal Clock ticking away, I guess." Looking over at him she giggles at how shocked his expression is. Hmmm, guess he wasn't expecting that answer, Bleu thought to herself. "Well let me see, why would I depressed. Lets' see here I am a well known teacher at the most rigorous magic school in the world. Sitting alone in bar drinking some unknown brown stuff more then likely called alcohol, on my 140th birthday, because no body is willing enough to even attempt to try and date me." Bleu says with more heat and anger on her words then she had really meant.  
  
Ryu looks into his a second and mumbles something. Not wishing to be heard. Ryu hadn't known previously how old Bleu really was. He knew she was way older then him maybe like 70 or so but 140 he couldn't even imagine that. But then it him, it was her magic that kept her looking young even though she didn't act like she was young. His dragon blood would do the exact some for him in time as well he mused. He'd live longer then most other demi-humans and most assuredly humans with magic abilities. Looking up from his drink he looked at her for a second and said something he didn't think he would ever tell his former teacher. "I'd date you." He quickly lifted his glass and took a sip from it.  
  
Bleu turns to him in complete and utter shock "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" she blurts out before realizing that she says it loud enough for the whole bar to hear. Luckily not many people recognized Ryu or this could have really been bad.  
  
"I said I would date you. You practically had most of the guys in our classes drooling over you. I don't know how. I think it was the whole older women thing for them. For me I could see the depression whenever you sat at your desk read papers or the occasional book. You were also a fun teacher to have." He faces her and looks at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well then Ryu why don't you and I go on a date." Bleu says as she leans close to him and wraps one arm around one of his. "I think has been the birthday in the last 60 years or so." Bleus states with a slight laugh  
  
(End flash back)  
  
Bleu opens the lock front door of the house and is quickly pulled inside and pressed against the quickly closed back of the door. "How were classes today Witch?" Ryu mockingly says to her, kissing her lightly on her forehead.  
  
"Let me see angry students, stupid principal, and more final exams that all look like each other then I even wanna read. Now how was your day down at that lab you were telling me about, Lizard boy?" Bleu replies back touching his cheek gently.  
  
"Well lets' see there was this drawing for tickets to Hawaii. Since you and I had ours already I deposited the name of this red-haired bunny girl. Smartest girl I've ever met too. Well except for you probably."  
  
Bleu laughs a bit and wraps her arms around him. "Ryu mind if I get changed we have a plane to catch and if we don't hurry we'll never make it." Letting go of him she quickly slithers up stairs and changed into a t- shirt and a loose fitting sweat shirt.  
  
Ryu walks up behind her as she undoes her hair from the bun she keeps it in while at school. Her long blue hair falls down to what most people would call her waist. It is the area where her more human upper body turned into the scales of the lizard that was her lower body. Wrapping his arms around her, Ryu whispers quietly into her. "I hope you're ready for this Bleu."  
  
"I've been waiting since our first honeymoon for the chance to go on a second." She says snuggling into his warm embrace before they start gathering the suitcases and heading for their SUV.  
  
BoF 2 Crew - Lance and Katt  
  
Katt was running back to the apartment that she and Lance shared. She just couldn't wait to get home and tell Lance about this. As she ran along she leaped up grabbed a lamp post and swung from it gaining a good block distance. She then started to car hop leaping from one roof to another as they drove along the streets. Most of the drivers didn't even notice who the car roofs, although a few did see her and ask if she was insanely stupid or something along those lines.  
  
Quickly jumping off the cars she looks around and realizes she one black away. Quickly climbing a near by building she hops onto the roof top and runs over to the side that faces their apartment. Looking over at it she can see Ryu watering the plants outside their window. Watching him for a bit she sat down and watched for a second remembering how they had met.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
She had been roaming the streets for who knows how long. Day in and day out was always dangerous living on the streets. She had no where else to stay. Her family had disowned her once her other half started to become unhidable. She had killed men before mostly those who tried to hurt her further then what had already been done.  
  
Suddenly she ran into another person. Falling over she looks in shock at the smiling face and his long blue hair tied back into a pony tail. Looking at the out stretched hand though she jumped up trying to take a swipe at him with one set of claws.  
  
Next thing she remembered was waking up in a warm bed. Looking around she noted the nice room. Not wanting to really wake up she had gone back to sleep. Waking a little while later she feels the cool pressure against her forehead and opens her eyes to see the person she had previously run into watching her wiping her forehead with a cool wash clothe. "Ah so the Cat is awake. How are you feeling?" He asks politely. "You passed shortly after you tried to rip my skin off."  
  
She sits up in the bed and backs up against the wall. "Who are you and where am I?" She asks him, scared that this might be another man who may want to hurt her.  
  
"Well my name is Lance. And this is my apartment. Mind if I ask your name Kitty." He looks at her with a smile on his face but it's a smile that's her feel a little safer then anything previously has.  
  
"My name is Katt. Uhm I think I better go back home now." She quickly gets up and jumps over to the window opening it.  
  
"And where would your home be Katt. For it seems to me you don't have one." He gently walks over to the window and closes it. "You can stay here for a little while. I don't mind. Honest." With that he left the room to leave her alone with her thoughts  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
She hadn't as of yet left either. They had become close over the last couple of months. They had even gone out on dates. Lance had told her shortly after there first meeting that he was a doctor and tended to treat people a lot. She glad because she had more cuts and bruises then even he had seen before.  
  
Well she decided it was now or never. Katt quickly walked back from the ledge and then running she jumped and leapt the gap directly into the window of his apartment landing right on top of him laughing the whole time she did it.  
  
Lance looks up at the suddenly furry body who is sitting on his lap. Said furry body sits there looking utterly innocent waving her tail around as if nothing else matters.  
  
"Have fun on your little outing today Katt?" Lance asks looking up into Katts blood red eyes. He had always marveled about her eye color it was one of the many things about her he liked.  
  
Katt looks at him for a second and nods. "Yep, I went and bought some tickets for Hawaii. You deserve a break after all the time you spend healing people. So I thought you and I could go on a little vacation." Pulling the tickets out from her vest Katt hands the tickets to him.  
  
"Thanks Hun, that sounds like an excellent idea." Taking the tickets he quickly slides out from under her and goes to pack. "Lets' get packing the plane leaves later tonight."  
  
BoF 3 Crew - Shane and Momo  
  
Momo was walking home from the lab. They had had a drawing for some tickets to Hawaii and she had ended up winning them. As she stroked one of her ears in thought she deduced that one of her co-workers dropped her name into the drawing. Her sharp hearing provided by her bunny ears made her aware of a car coming fast and she elegantly leapt out of the way.  
  
Her current and she was hoping permanent, boyfriend Shane stopped the car and opened the passenger side door for her. She smiled briefly before climbing into the car. Closing the door behind her she took off her hat. Let her two long braids move more freely.  
  
She looked over at Shane. They had been friends back in high school. She had been the class geek. She even went around and earned money on campus by fixing and upgrading the computer and other electrical devices. Shane was the star sports player during high school. He was on every single team.  
  
They had in fact ended up meeting quite by accident, literally. They had run into each other into the hallway. Unfortunately all of her books spilled everywhere. He had helped her pick them back up. After that they had become friends rather quickly. They would've hooked up sooner but Shane was dating Nina, captain of the cheerleading team.  
  
"What's wrong Momo?" Ryu says to her. Even the brief sound of his voice pulled Momo out of the memories and looking over at him she smiles. "Was it rough day down at the plant?"  
  
He was always so sweet. She's amazed at how stupid Nina was for dumping this really nice guy. He had looks, money, and a great job. Yet he was always so understanding and giving. Making sure to take care of others before himself. "Well Sort of. I was entered into this drawing for some tickets to Hawaii. I managed to win too. But if I ever see who won these for me I'm going to ask him why."  
  
"Well sounds like fun we'll pack tonight since from the way you were hurrying home, my guess is the plane leaves tonight." She nods in response and leans back in the seat falling asleep for a short time before they get home and start hustling to get packed and ready to go.  
  
BoF 4 Crew - Daniel and Nina  
  
Nina enters into Daniel's room and looks around at the clutter and sighs. Ever since she and Daniel hooked up after high school they had sort of just remained together. In fact about 2 years ago the 2 had tied the knot. Much to the surprise of all their high school buddies. Okay not really but she wanted to think so at least.  
  
Well, Nina was hoping that Daniel would be up by now. One look at the bed clearly made the fact he wasn't very clear. Today was his day off from work after all but still he could try and get up early every now and then.  
  
Walking over to the she grabs the boom box from its shelf and cranks the volume. Holding it directly in his face she turns it on. Immediately comes on One night in Arabia by the Go-Go Girls.  
  
-Music-  
  
I just can say "salaam"  
  
Under the desert stars, I'm ridin' all alone. A thousand miles or more, and I've got to go. I'm goin' round and round, my town is far away. I cannot even believe  
  
What I see, facing me, Is comin' out from nowhere. Baby, it's a real blue man. Smilin' to me, oh boy what can I do I just can say "salaam"  
  
What a dream, one night in Arabia. You touch the sky and feel a woman. What a man, tonight in Arabia. He makes me feel like dyin' really.  
  
One night in Arabia, Under the desert stars I just can say I just can say "salaam" in Arabia.  
  
In Arabia  
  
-music ends-  
  
Daniel quickly jumps up in a panic wondering what's going on. "WHAT THE." He looks around in confusion as Nina turns the Boom box off. Looking at Nina for a sec before realizing what's going on. "Oh Morning Hun. What can I do for ya?" Daniel says as he stretches his muscles.  
  
Looking into his eyes for a second she finally says something. "Well I thought you deserved a break from your clients so I lined up a trip to Hawaii for us. I packed everything earlier I just was waiting for you to wake up."  
  
"Thanks Nina. I could really use a break. My next court case isn't for awhile anyways." He smiles at her and kisses her.  
  
(Following day)  
  
All four groups are at the airport with their friends hanging around  
  
Well to explain no all there friends are different. They only people who know each other is Momo and Lance in a round about sort of way.  
  
(Deth) This will be funnier later I promise.  
  
(Star) Probably not as funny as the pic you took of the floor of the Dallas - Fortworth International airport.  
  
(Deth) I'm not starting a fight today sis. Well Please read and review Chapter one is working. Boreding Time Stay tuned. 


End file.
